Dark Kahn/Credits
Walt Disney Pictures Gracie Films and Ensemble Studios presents Tim Allen as Meldar Prime Mark Tisdale as Dark Kahn John Tench as Sgt. O'Connor Corey Burton as Captain Hook Jim Cummings as Mayor of Richmond Bob Peck as Phillium Benedict Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee Joe Alaskey as Amos Slade Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft Peter Renaday as Mr. McKnight Neil Ross as Mayor Corey Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck E.G. Daily as Louie Duck Jeannie Elias as Huey Duck Pamela Adlon-Segall as Dewey Duck Pat Fraley as Qwumpki Clancy Brown as Kojak Brad Garrett as Beef Jerky Special Guest Voices Kevin Michael Richardson • Florence Stanley Al Roker • Patrick Stewart Stuart M. Rosen • Grey DeLisle Pruitt Taylor Vince • James Woods Kevin Smith • Sam Neill a Twisted Wind Production Dark Kahn a Chris Van Allsburg film Also Starring Mike Colter • Ron Perlman • Dorian Harewood Nancy Cartwright • Pamela Hayden • Dan Castellaneta Hank Azaria • Harry Shearer • Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell • Julie Kavner • Yeardley Smith Mary Jo Catlett • Tony Jay • Joe Mantegna Steve Pulcinella • Delroy Lindo • Mr. Lawrence Marcia Wallace • Phil Hartman • Phil Collins Sgt. Slaughter • Tom Hanks • Mark Mancina with Albert Brooks as Russ Cargill and Kelsey Grammer as General Ken Sousa Songs by Music by • Matthew Wilder Lyrics by • David Zippel Music Composed by James Dooley Production Designers Patrick Meighan • Darrell Rooney Written by James L. Brooks • Matt Groening • Sam Simon Ian M. Fischer • Kevin Holme • Al Jean Jerome K. Jones • Jay Kogen • Jeffrey Lynch Ian Maxtone-Graham • George Meyer • David Mirkin Frank Mula • Conan O'Brien • Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen • Jim Reardon • Mike Reiss Mike Scully • Matt Selman • John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti • Josh Weinstein • Wally Wolodarsky and Screenplay by Roger Allers & Rob Minkoff Christopher O'Neill • Jamie Cox Mike Henry • Seth MacFarlane Ollie Johnston • Frank Thomas Wellesley Wild • Alex Carter Danny Smith • Alec Sulkin John Viener • Chris Van Allsburg Story by Tim Allen Cory Carani & Jeffrey Moy Kevin Biggins Mark Hentemann Mike Henry & Seth MacFarlane Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman Based on "Dark Kahn on Planet Cobra-La" Characters Created by Chris Van Allsburg Based on "Captain Hook vs. Dark Kahn" Characters Created by Twisted-Wind Consulting Producers James Tucker • Everett Downing Jr. Seth MacFarlane • Mike Henry Sandy Petersen • Toby Shelton Ian M. Fischer • Tad Stones Steve Callaghan Based on the Characters "The Simpsons" Television Series Created and Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Producer Alan Zaslove Co-Executive Producers Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Executive Producers Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman Utit Choomuang Luis Escobar Leonard Maltin John Lasseter Clark Spencer Peter Del Vecho Andrew Stanton Produced by Don Hahn Tad Stones Directed by Roger Allers Rob Minkoff The End In Memory of Jonathan Steele (1920 - 1996) Associate Producers Tony A. Goodman and Bruce Shelley David A. Cherry • Joel H. Cohen John Evanson • John Frink Ian M. Fischer • Luis Escobar Bryan A. Hehmann • Tim Long David A. Pottinger • Michael Price Chris Van Allsburg Art Directors David Rippy Ric Sluiter Edited by Tom Odell Ryan Danz Artistic Supervisors Story Ralph Eggleston Joseph Gillum Larry Scholl Leesan Thomas Layout Julian Chaney Timothy A. Deen Robert Gee Backgrounds Lynell Forestall Richard Gyger Clean-Up Jake Dotson Roy Rabey Chuck Williams Visual Effects John Allan Armstrong Robert Fermier CGI David P. Kubalak James Tooley Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Songs by "True To Your Heart" Written by Matthew Wilder & David Zippel Performed by Baha Men courtesy of S-Curve Records "When Worlds Collide" Music by Powerman 5000 Lyrics by Spider Performed by Powerman 5000 courtesy of Dreamworks Records "Why Can't We Be Friends" Written by Alien, Brown, Dickerson, Jordan, Miller, Oskar, Scott and Goldstein Performed by Smash Mouth courtesy of Interscope Records "Love Will Find A Way (End Title)" Written by Tom Snow and Jack Feldman Performed by Audra McDonald & Bebe Winans Story Seth MacFarlane • Mike Henry • Steve Callaghan Sherm Cohen • Francis Glebas • Robert Gibbs C.H. Greenblatt • Brenda Chapman • James Fujii Mr. Lawrence • Frank Nissen • Dick Zondag Glen Keane • Burny Mattinson • Will Finn Brian Pimental • Luke Brookshier • Andrew Stanton John Lasseter • Joe Ranft • Thom Enriquez Floyd Norman • Tim Hodge • Kevin Harkey Randy Cartwright • Steve Moore • Ralph Zondag Dan Povenmire • Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Character Design & Visual Development Matt Groening • Sam Simon • Seth MacFarlane Don Dougherty • Tim Allen • Jean Gillmore Peter DeSeve • Ralph Eggleston • Michael Giaimo Joe Grant • Eric Oliver • Eric Goldberg Will Finn • Mike Gabriel • Saxton Moore Vance Gerry • Chris Van Allsburg • Bud Luckey Bob Peterson • Craig L. Hoffman • Ian Gooding Guy Deel • Marek Buchwald • Thom Enriquez Frank Thomas • Wolfgang Reitherman • Ollie Johnston Film Roman Animation Supervisors Story Steven Dean Moore Kevin O'Brien Brian F. Sousa Design Dale Hendrickson David Leary Character Layout Ralph Sosa Greg Street Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Erick Tran Paul Wee Background Layout Lynna Blankenship Angelo Laudon Jeffrey A. Myers Background Clean-Up Trevor Johnson Michael D. McCart Alex Quintana Jefferson R. Weekley Color Design Karen Bauer Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Phyllis Craig Supervising Animators Mark Henn • James Baxter Glen Keane • Tony Fucile Andreas Deja • Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds • Will Finn Eric Goldberg • Kathy Zielinski Mike Gabriel • Nik Ranieri Bruce W. Smith • Randy Cartwright David Silverman • Jeffrey Lynch Character Animators Tim Allen • Phil Young • Shawn Keller Patrick Delage • Eric Delbecq • Tom Sito Leon Joosen • Jay Jackson • Barry Temple Ron Husband • Rick Farmiloe • Larry White Jorgen Klubien • Dave Pruiksma • David Stephan Chris Bailey • Dan Juep • Viki Anderson David Cutler Layout / Wordbook Rasoul Azadini Bill Perkins Fred Cline James Beihold Alex Mann Marc Christiansen David Dunnet James Parris Fred Craig Karen Keller Bob Smith Allen C. Tam Backgrounds Alec Sulkin Danny Smith John Viener Jim Coleman Lisa Keene Brian Sebern Mike Kurinsky John Emerson Tia Kratter Michael Humphries Roy Edward Smith Andrew Phillipson Philip Phillipson Robert E. Stanton Character Keys Everett Downing Jr. James Tucker Bill Berg Nancy Kniep Brian Clift Richard Hoppe Renee Holt-Bird Peggy Tonkonogy Gail Frank Vera Lanpher Wesley Chun Alan Smart Visual Effects Animators Barry Cook Ted Kierscey Jeff Howard Kelvin Yasuda Glenn Chaika Dave Bossert Doug Ikeler Randy Fullmer Mark Myer Dorse A. Lanpher Mark Dindal Allen Blyth Eusebio Torres Don Paul Computer Animators Tina Price Michael Cedeno Jim Thornton Neil Eskuri Color Models Karen Hepbrun Cindy Finn Anne Neale Production Manager Kathleen Gavin Assistant Director Tim O'Donnell Animating Assistants Wayne Allwine Carole Holliday Broose Johnson Steve Markowski Gee Fwee Boedoe Effects Assistants Mabel Gesner Steve Starr John Tucker Mark Barrows Dan Chaika Christine Blum Scene Planning Thomas Baker Dave Thomson Joe Jiuliano Animation Check Janet Bruce Annemarie Costa Karen Paat Lisa Poitevint Assistants Tim Allen • Debra Armstrong • Alan Baker Dorothea Baker • Judi Barnes • Sheila Brown Jesus Cortes • Kent Culotta • Ray Harris Kent Holaday • Emily Jiuliano • David Jonas Terrey Legrady • Steve Lubin • Kaaren Lundeen Mike McKinney • Ed Murrieta • Dave Nethery Flores Nichols • Lori Noda • Dave Pacheco Gilda Palinginis • Dana Reemes • Maria Rosetti Natasha Selfridge • Dan Tanaka • Alex Topete Mac Torres • Jane Tucker • Stephen Zupkas Breakdown / Imbetweeners Scott Anderson • Carl Bell • Lee Dunkman James Fujii • Mike Genz • Peter Gullerud Stephen Hillenburg • Teresa Martin • Brian McKim Terry Naughton • Eric Pigors • Brian Pimental Michael Show • Alan Smart • Juliet Stroud Chris Wahl Artistic Coordinators Randy Fullmer Mark Rein-Hagen James Tucker Everett Downing Jr. Rough Imbetweerners Paula R. Alvarado George Benavides Todd Bright Brad Condie Cindy Ge Krista Heij Grant Hiestand Nicolas Keramidas Paul N. McDonald Kevin Micallef Kevin M. Smith Ronnie Williford Category:Dark Kahn credits Category:Credits